Down the Rabbit Hole
by Nanoprint76
Summary: The beings of Wonderland cannot be counted on to help Alice and Cheshire himself isn't sure he himself can be counted on with someone trying to controll her Wonderland. He has brought someone who can help and he will know her madness and she will know his.


So was Borderlands 2 one day as Krieg and thought hay Krieg would do great in Mcgee's Wonderland. But when i searched through here there was none. So i shall take it upon myslef to blaze of trail of two lunny people

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

He wasn't going to lie, it hurt... a lot... his body that is. This wasn't the kind that he was used to.

He loved pain, honestly he did. It helped him channel his rage and made him into a killing machine, it was like a fitness coach that talks smack about you so that you would work harder.

Pain was his friend, pain was his ally, pain let him know that it was real and it made him into who is. The earliest fragments of his memory was of pain from the experiments they performed in him.

He thought he knew all that pain had to offer. He had broken bones, set on fire, blown up, stabbed, clawed, shot, been bitten by all manner of things, got drenched in acid, electrocuted, got hit by cars, robots and other things, and even got eaten once and that was just in his latest adventure alone.

This kind of pain was foreign to him it felt like every molecule in his body was being torn apart. It was excruciating, beyond any pain he thought he knew, that fall was definitely not worth it.

He lied on ground barely keeping conscious through fog of never ending pain that was newly introduced to him. He grinded his teeth under his mask and tried to sit up, he will… No! He would push pass this pain and it will help reach new heights of death and gore.

With a great deal of effort he managed into a sitting position. He tried very hard not to pass out as he stared at the ground while taking great heaving breaths to try and breathe past the pain.

It felt like hours just sitting there trying to manage the pain.

"Are you just going to sit there and breathe all day or are you going to get up and do the job I brought you here for?"

He looked to the left and saw a ... a... ugh? What was it again?

_A cat dumbass_

He gave a sigh, he kind of hoped the Little Man was dead but at the same time prayed that he wasn't. The voice in his head acted like leash master keeping him from killing people that didn't deserve it, if it wasn't there he'd probably be just another psycho.

Anyway back the ... cat, it was lounging on a nearby tree branch and it was huge about the size of Alpha Skag. It had grayish fur with tribal looking markings throughout its extremely malnourished body, it had glowing yellow eyes that regarded him coolly but the thing that slightly unnerved him was the huge grin on its feline face reviling sharp blood stained teeth.

"Well?" The cat said tilting its head to the side.

He growled at the cat but it just sat there regarding him as one would regard a child's tantrum. He huffed and took a deep breath and grabbed the pain by the throat and wrestled it back and beating it deep down within himself to save it for later.

He staggered to his feet and it took a bit to steady himself and not throw up, man that would be messy for a guy wearing mask. Once he was steady on his feet he looked up at the cat with fire in his eye and the cat narrowed its eyes at him.

"Hmm? I need know that your skills are not found wanting. Go down that path." The cat pointing out the path with a head gesture. "There you will find your weapon. A Buzz Axe I believe you call it, quite the hungry savage it is but I suppose it does compliment you well."

With that the cat fade out into black mist. He wasn't surprised, he didn't question the laws of physics in this place something told him this place wasn't going to make much sense but then again neither did him.

_Looks like we go ourselves into quite a mess huh big guy. All well nothing to do now but to do the job and hope for the best._

He just grunted and headed down the path that creepy ass cat said to go. As he walked down the path he saw some strange creatures that would but Pandora to shame but none attacked him so he ignored them carried on down the path.

He eventually reached circular clearing and saw his most prized possession and killing tool. His Buzz Axe was imbedded in the head of some long dead creature's skeletal remains.

He ran over and ripped the axe from the skull sending bone chips flying and hugged it to him like an old friend. His Buzz Axe he had it with him ever since he escaped from the experiments, it had been his comfort were there was none to be found.

He looked over the weapon and notice something strange about the blade. It wasn't the usual blood stained saw blade but a white saw blade with intricate jagged swirl designs and it had faint blue glow to it.

"Good, you found it." He looked up and saw the cat sitting on a cliff. "Now prove your worth."

Black sludge started seeping up from the ground and formed themselves into semi human forms. They were short and squat with porcelain doll faces and there were ten in all.

He laughed low and menacingly "**Time to go insane.**" And charge the group. He hacked, slashed, and carved through the group; black sludge staining his skin the way blood does and that satisfied him just fine.

His psychotic impulses guided him into doing what he did best: carnage. The last of the black sludge creatures let out a death cry as he sliced it in half.

The cat watched with light in its eyes.

"Yes. He will do just fine." The cat thought

The black sludge melted back into the ground and he roared, "THIS WICKED BLACK TAINT CANNOT SPOIL THIS MEAT HAHAHAHA!"

"If not rough around the edges" the cat said allowed. The cat jumped down from the cliff and settled into a sitting position in front of him and gave an almost deranged toothy grin.

"Now I suppose are in order, no? I am The Cheshire Cat." Cheshire bowed his head, " And welcome you Krieg to Wonderland."

* * *

Let the descent begin or in Kriegs case anew


End file.
